New Found Love
by Inekomi
Summary: A new character named Manami enters the picture. She lived in Kikyo's village when Inuyasha attacked it. Not he's back, and she's back. But, Manami no longer feels anger twards Inuyasha. R&R plz


Now, you have to give me some what of a break. I started this like..last summer, so it might not be all that good. It was the first fic I had ever stuck with at the time. Now I have many, just not on the site. Ok, now, I know Inuyasha's not mine, and that depresses me. So don't bring it up. I hope you like it. I haven't read it in a while, so let me know how it is. Ok^_^  
  
CHAPTER 1 - New love  
  
I keep in mind the day as though it happened just this morning even though it did 50 years ago. After the savage attack, the villagers abandon me. Everyone knew I was half demon, so they figured that it was close enough to being full demon as Inuyasha was so no one held trust me. They left me to care for myself.  
  
All the huts were burning with a large flame that licked the sky at its peak. All around were red and yellow tinted objects from the burning fire before me. Everyone was screaming with terror, trying to get away from the appalling demon. No one could see him on the night of this full moon. Even with the fire, no one could get a really good look at him. I don't have much more memories of this night, and for that, I am grateful. The only thing I can remember was from that day, I made a pledge. I swore that I would get Inuyasha at all costs. Under no occurrence would I fail to achieve my mission.  
  
On this night, and every night since the attack, I've had a hard time sleeping. To night I fell asleep rather quickly, but was soon to drift off in to the land of dreams.  
  
Something jumped me so I sat bolt upright. I had my hand outstretched to someone who was no longer there. For a moment, I am lost, not knowing where I am, before familiar surroundings sink into my over taxed mind. Every thing looked like shards of broken glass. All was dark, the darkness swallowed me. A few moments later, the shards seemed to gain color. Most of witch was red, and began to form a familiar scene, to familiar. It was the village I lived in as a child.  
  
In the village, I am in the village that Inuyasha devoured for a single selfish reason. I bring my hands up to my sweat soaked face; I fall backward on to the ground. Trying to disregard the heat and light of the fire, I feel something digging into my back. I sat up and picked up what ever was doing that. It was only then that I realized I was only a child. My hands were so small and I was so helpless. I look in my hand at the Shikon Jewel. It was still whole. It was before it was broken!  
  
I can see something coming at me through the fire. With the utmost softness in my voice I barely managed to make out one word "Daddy?" I waited for my father to appear through the red and yellow flame, but what I saw was Inuyasha coming at me through the flame. I tightened my grip on the jewel and turned away. I keeled over with the jewel under me. He seemed mad, mad as ever. He had almost no emotion other than anger in his voice. "Move kid! You're in the way!" he spoke with no concern for my life and threw me aside. I accidentally let go of the jewel, and he got to it before I did, and fled with the jewel in his hand.  
  
I whipped away the tears that were beginning to well up in my eyes. I followed him and jumped through the fire. He was fast, almost too fast for me to keep up. But somehow I managed. I followed him across the village and over a fence.  
  
There I meet Kikyo. She was the priestess and idol of the whole village. I didn't like her very much though. She took over protecting the jewel a bit before I was born. On that day, her usually reassuring and joyful voice was now remorseful and irritated. "Inuyasha!" she screamed at him as he ran past her. He looked back, and as he did, she shot one of her arrows.  
  
She had the power to purify the jewel of all evil with in, and had special powers for protecting it. The sacred Arrow she shot hit Inuyasha in the chest piercing through him and sending the blade out his back, pinning him to a tree. At the time, it was the most frightening thing that I had ever seen. The jewel went flying out of his hands and he let out a few slight moans of grief before he passed out all together. All the remaining villagers gathered around Kikyo to tend to her injuries. She had gashes in her shoulder and it seemed she used the last bit of her strength to shoot and do what she could to stop Inuyasha. I watched from behind.  
  
The villagers turned toward me and shot me the meanest of looks. Furry was clear in there voices. "It was you! Your kind did this!" one of the villagers began to scream at me, I ran away. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. Was he right? Did I really do it? I let him get the jewel. If I only hadn't let go of the jewel, this could have been avoided. I did do it. It was my fault.  
  
"I did it" I choke softly as light floods my eyes. Because my eyes were adjusting to the light, I saw two shadows in from of me. They were lightly slapping my cheeks seemingly trying to wake me up.  
  
When I finally was able to see, it was the girls who raised me. They were beautiful, in my eyes. Tsuki and Minoko were there names. They were dressed as I was some armor from demons we have slain in the past, for a top, and a piece of wolf hide for a skirt. They had there hair tied up so it would not be in there way.  
  
Did I really do it? Was it really me? Was I the one who caused all this madness over the jewel? Yes. I did it. If I only hadn't let go of the jewel. None of this would have happened. There was no doubt.It's true.I really did do it.  
  
I suppress the tears that are welling up in my eyes and sit u. I reach out to something that is not there, still half asleep, and still in my dream. I fully awoke only moments afterward to find the two demons that have cared for me for 50 years. Though I am half demon, I still age only a little differently than humans. I age one year every five human years. So since the event, I have aged 10 years. When it happened, I was only six or seven, so I was only a baby.  
  
I was by the tree the Kikyo pined Inuyasha to when my new guardians found me. I don't quite remember, but they have told me stories about when they found me. They said I had to have been the most stubborn six-year-old they had ever seen.  
  
I remember the villagers put me along side Inuyasha. "You belong with your own kind demon! Don't curse our village as Inuyasha did!" they screamed with anger and shame. The last thing I remember from that night was I was hitting and trying to beat Inuyasha for what he had done. The tears were falling freely from my eyes when I fell asleep on the ground at his feet.  
  
Today, with me not forgiving and forgetting the past, the fire in my soul keeps burning. I will forget about it occasionally, but I will always remember again only a few hours later. I wish that I could forget such times, but I can't. The only thing I can do is hope that I can fulfill my duty and get Inuyasha.  
  
My body was soaked with sweat and I was still catching my breath from the dream of my past. I walked down to a nearby stream in hopes to bathe in privacy.  
  
I striped my cloths and slowly lowered myself into the steaming water. As soon as I got in, the water was so warm; I began to feel faint, so I dunked my head, and leaned on a rock to relax. I lifted my arms up and splashed my sweat soaked face with the water. I put my arms back to my sides and closed my eyes. I was almost asleep and clean when I heard the water shifting behind the rock.  
  
I ignore it thinking it's just an animal. I dunked my head again only this time, I stayed under for a bit longer. A faint shadow begins to form beside me. I bring my head above the water and see something I would have never expected. Not in a million years would I have thought I would see him again. It was Inuyasha.  
  
The silence was ear-shattering. I was frozen, dead right there. So was he. Or it at least appeared so. Moments later, when I was out of shock, I let out an ear piercing scream, louder than the silence between us. I began to grow tired of screaming, so I went under water. I stayed under for too long, and fainted.  
  
When I awoke, I was laying by a fire. I opened my eyes and saw Kikyo. Wait.no, it could not have been her. I watched her die myself. No, it's not her. She smells different. And her hair is shorter. Who is she? And why does she look and smell so much like Kikyo, the woman who I watched die myself. It wasn't too much time after I saw her I pushed her away and got up.  
  
I saw him again. Inuyasha was right there. I grabbed the closest thing to me in attempt to fulfill what I had intended to do. He had a sword. Sharp no doubt. I reached for it and grabbed it, I pulled it halfway out, but he grabbed my wrist. I looked at his face. He didn't age at all. Was it because he was under a spell when he was pinned to the tree? Maybe, but also, maybe not. I let go of the sword, and he let go of my hand. But the grip on my wrist.it was mean and heartless. He changed, or maybe not. Was it because of this girl? No.she couldn't have done this to such a heartless Demon. How could this have happened?  
  
In my voice.I think everyone in the room could tell that I was mad. Even I knew that fury was clear in my voice as I began low and quiet.and got louder as I spoke on. "You killed my family.and most of my village. You monster! How could you! We all thought we could trust you because Kikyo did. But you betrayed us! You betrayed us all!" I would have broken out in tears if their monk hadn't have stopped me. The monk was dressed in a black and purple robe with a golden staff at his side grabbed my arm and looked at me. His deep black eyes were like black holes that were endless. His hair was short and tied in a small pony tail in the back. He spoke with an unreadable emotion. "Stop! From what your companions have told us, you were form the village that Inuyasha sabotaged 50 years ago. Please, hold no grudge against him. He was tricked into it." The monk let go of my arm.  
  
I was unsure of the other people that were there. There was a girl. She held a large boomerang with a small demon cat at her side. Then there was a small fox. He was the cutest thing I had ever seen. But he was with Inuyasha, there for; I don't want anything to do with any of them. I looked behind me and saw my friends. They were in different cloths. And so was I. what did they put me into? This hideous outfit. Green skirt, but with an ugly white and green top. I pulled out the bottom of the top to get a better look at it.  
  
I looked at the girl that looked so much like Kikyo. Her voice was so cheerful and happy when she spoke. "Hi! How rude of us. We all forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Kagome. This is Inuyasha. But you already know him. Then there's Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala." She said pointing to each of them as she spoke there names.  
  
From behind me, Tsuki, and Minoko poked me in the back. I looked at them and spoke so I was barely heard. "This is Tsuki and Minoko, and I'm Manami." I said. When I finished introducing them, I turned and folded my arms to my chest. And mumbled a rude comment even I could barely hear even with my sensitive hearing. "No wonder the other two said you were rude. I can see they were not lying." Inuyasha said with the utmost of stubbornness in his voice. How could he have heard it though? I could barely hear it. Perhaps this was the proof I need to show that he is a full demon. No half breed could have that good of hearing. Feh. Oh well.  
  
After everyone was asleep, I woke myself up. He was sitting, but undoubtedly asleep. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. As if he couldn't have done anything bad. But he did. I know he did. He looked so peaceful. I lifted my hand up and as light as I could, ran my hand over the top of his hair. Thankfully he did not awake. Wait.what am I doing?? He is my enemy! But I have different feelings for him. I can't! I won't! He killed my parents! He deserves to die!  
  
I reached for his sward and wrapped my hand around the handle. I began to pull it out when he grabbed my wrist again. I didn't expect it so I jumped a little bit. I let go of the sword and pulled my hand to my chest. "Can I help you with something?" he asked, Kagome opened her eyes slightly. She sat up bringing her arm up and slapping Inuyasha. He flew across the room. "Is anyone hot in here? I'm burning up! So.What's going on?" Inuyasha sat up. And pointed to the hand shaped red mark on his face. "Oops! Did I slap you again? Sorry about that." She waved her hand up and down a few times and went back to sleep.  
  
When I awoke for the second time in the morning, Inuyasha was hovering over me. I was lying down and he was less than a foot away from my face. He was too close for my comfort. I sat up quickly and our lips touched. I immediately pulled away, and hit him as far and hard, as I could. I could feel my face get warm, and I knew I was blushing. The others heard my scream form outside, and came rushing in. They all were startled by my scream, and the thump from Inuyasha hitting the ground. They were all worried about what happened. I was of course huddled in a corner absolutely mortified by what happened.  
  
Minoko came and knelt by me. "What happened? What's wrong?" she asked. I didn't want her to know. From what I heard, he didn't tell either. He was staring at me form across the room with big eyes and a big red mark on his cheek form when I hit him. One of his hands was on the mark, and his fingers of the other hand were lightly touching his lips. I could tell what he was thinking. He thought of the same thing I am right now. What happened?  
  
I pushed Minoko away and went outside. Kagome followed me. "Manami, what happened in there? I've only seen Inuyasha give me that look. I think he gave it to you the same reason he did me. Is that right?" she asked. I knew what she was talking about. They must have accidentally kissed as well. I nodded my head and walked to a near by tree and jumped to one of the highest branches. I could hear Kagome yelling at Inuyasha. I knew how he must have felt. He was probably wondering how she found out. The tree was so relaxing. In the tree, I fell asleep for a nice nap.  
  
Moments later, I was awoken by someone screaming 'sit' and hearing a loud thud. After it stopped, I fell back asleep.  
  
I knew I wasn't awake, but I jumped out of the tree wondering what was going on. I was about to push aside the piece of hide used for the door of the hut when Inuyasha and Kagome walked out. Inuyasha had his arm around her waist and she smirked at me. Inuyasha looked down at her, and she looked up. He began to lean down more, closing his eyes, and she began to close her eyes too. There lips touched and they shifted a bit. Now they were facing more each others way, instead of having them side my side. Kagome grabbed his head and pulled it more to hers.  
  
I wasn't supposed to care. I shouldn't care. But I do. It pained me so much to see this. I tried closing my eyes, but it seemed like one of those things where you want to, but you can't. I couldn't even blink.  
  
That was it! I couldn't take anymore! I slowly backed away, then turned and ran. The image still was in my head. I awoke with a jump and fell out of the tree. Tsuki was at the bottom of the tree. I was laying face first in the ground. She lifted my head up and looked at me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I forced them back, and got up. I brushed off the outfit Kagome was letting me use and sat at the bottom of the tree. I closed my eyes and saw the same image, but it was a little bit different. I could see his mouth hesitantly opening as the kiss went on. Hers did as well.  
  
Am I asleep again? Why am I thinking of such a thing? I can't open my eyes. It's becoming painful. I can't open my eyes! God let me open my eyes please!  
  
Still in the place I constituted as hell, I could hear her slightly moan, pressing more and more into the kiss. He still remains quiet, but he was responding as she did. Finally, they broke the kiss. Gasping for air, Kagome turned her head slightly toward me. "This is for your own good Manami. Keep watching." She said. She was intentionally trying to make me feel bad. She looked at him again and they began another kiss.  
  
She attacked his mouth. She was trying to break my tears with this one kiss. I could see them pushing into it more and more. Inuyasha grabbed the hair at the nape of her neck and he pulled her closer with the other hand. I could hear him slightly moan into her mouth. It seemed a mix of extreme pleasure and suggestive actions. She responded in the same way. Still, the kiss has not broken; she began to unravel his Kimono at the shoulder exposing it. This broke the ice. I fell and was huddled on the ground. "No! Stop please! Don't do it!!" I screamed. The tears were at this point falling freely from my eyes. I could not stop them.  
  
I opened my eyes again, and everyone was huddled around me. Kagome grabbed my arm and began to help me up. I pulled it out of her grasp and got up on my own.  
  
I jumped on the tree branch again, and watched as the others parted. Inuyasha was saying something to Kagome, and then she walked away. Inuyasha looked up at me then jumped on to the same branch.  
  
He looked at me. His eyes seemed so deep. "If this is about earlier, I'm sorry! I was trying to wake you up! It wasn't my fault." He said. I refused to reply. I jumped to a higher branch. He knew I had just as good hearing as he did, so he kept on talking. "Listen.I'm sorry! It was an accident! I didn't mean." I interrupted him in the middle of a sentence. "It's not that. And I am not going to tell you what it is, so drop it!" I said. I looked down at him then, the image from my dream popped up in my head again. I could feel a small tear slip out of my eye, and jumped higher in the tree. He could never have guessed what was bothering me.  
  
The kiss and the dream, it was so painful. But, why am I feeling like this. Why should I care if he loves Kagome.or of she does him? Is it possible that since he slain my kin, he has changed? Maybe I have also. It seems like it anyway. Maybe I did change. I've grown to know new feelings for people. Like sympathy, and love. But he slaughtered everyone that I cared about. He killed them all. I could never have feelings of love for him. And yet, I do. I could never! Ughh! I should just go to sleep and convince myself that this was all a big nightmare! I closed my eyes and drifted into the world of dreams. Gladly, I had no dreams that I could remember.  
  
When I awoke, it was night time. I looked below me into the faint darkness of night; Inuyasha was asleep below me on the same branch as he was earlier. The fire was still lit in the hut. Was someone still awake? Oh well. I'll figure it out later. But Inuyasha, he looked so peaceful. He was sweet. I can't tell him my deep secret that not even I wanted to admit to myself.  
  
I jumped down to his branch and looked at him. His arm was against his cheek. He was so sweet and adorable. I didn't want to tell him what I thought. He snores, a small sound, but still a snore. His eyes, I can almost see them. HE is like an angel that was sent from the heavens. All besides the fact of his slaughter, he was kind, and caring. Now I know why Kikyo loved him so and had such a hard time killing him.  
  
He sat up quickly. In a split second, I lost my balance and fell off the tree. Why does he have to wake up in the middle of the night? I should just get up and walk away. So I did. I ran fast because I knew the others would show up soon. I jumped into the bushes a few yards away.  
  
I striped the hideous cloths I was wearing and set them down by a bush. I had put on what cloths I was wearing before. I looked down at myself, then walked to a near by river. I could hear everything that they were saying back at the hut. They were talking about me. I should have never done that. How stupid could I get? Maybe I should run away. I'm almost an adult now. I can take care of myself! Yeah. After a good nights sleep, I'll be good to go. Hmm. Perfect!  
  
They took off the spell to keep demons out of the next village. Maybe I could live there. But what if that Miroku character was lying? And Kagome, I can't think. I begin to feel overtaxed. It's getting harder and harder to keep up with everything in my mind. Thoughts, undying, secret loves, I can't keep up. I begin to feel faint, and then all goes dark. I passed out.  
  
Everything is black. Where am I? I can't see anything. What's that? Up ahead? Inuyasha, Inuyasha, is that really you? Come to me, tell me that it was all a dream before! Inuyasha? Where are you going? Stop! Don't walk away, turn around. Please! No. Stop. I can't run after you anymore. My legs are tired! I can barely breathe! Inuyasha!  
  
I try to call out for him, but I can't speak? What happened to my voice? I try to call him again, but something is still yet to come out.  
  
I taste blood. It's dripping out of my mouth, yet I feel nothing. I can see it. Why doesn't it hurt? My chest has a hole in it. Through my heart, it hurts, but only emotionally. Am I dead? Is this all a bad dream? No. it couldn't be. It's all too real. Inuyasha, help me. My heart. Inuyasha! You came back for me! What are you holding? Is that my.my heart?  
  
But.how did you get that? I.I hadn't even had a chance to give it to you. I can't breathe! Stop. You'll kill me. Stop squeezing it. My heart is fragile. Inu.yasha. Everything is going black. It's all getting dark. My breathing has slowed. Blurry, it's all leaving. No. don't leave me again. Please, don't kill me. Come back. Don't leave me to die. I can't see. He's not here. I can feel it. Everything is dark, and I can feel my breathing has stopped.  
  
Am I dead yet? No. I don't think I am. My skin is growing cold, and I begin to shiver fiercely. I can only assume that I am loosing color. And my hair. It's soaked in blood. Why? What happened? What did he do to me? Inuyasha.come back. I need you. Don't leave me like this! With my last breath, I faintly try to cry out his name once more. Still, I hear no response.  
  
I am now dead. Not moving, not feeling. It's a good place to be. I have finally escaped the torment of his lost love. It's the best place for me. Darkness, please keep me here. Don't let me realize what had happened. Please. Light. I see light. No, keep me here. Don't let me go!  
  
I don't want to open my eyes. I am awake? Not dead. My breathing. It's back to normal. And I'm no longer cold. My hair is not wet. Am I back? But I was dead. Light floods my eyes as I crack them open. Inuyasha.is that you? It is! You didn't leave me! I sat up as quickly as I could and embraced him.  
  
I don't want to let go. I could hold you for ever. "Inuyasha." I faintly cry. Choking back the tears that were beginning to fall from my eyes, I held him tighter. Clenching my eyes closed, I begin to cry. "Inuyasha, I thought I lost you for ever. Please don't leave me again." I barley managed to say. He slowly brought his arms up and wrapped them around me. I feel safe. Like nothing could tear me from the shelter I found. He begins to tighten his grip around my body. He grabs my shoulders and loosens me from him. "Why would I leave?" he said. I could tell he noticed the tears falling from my eyes. He barely made out a smile and wiped them off my cheek.  
  
We slowly begin to move closer to each other. We are only inches away from each other now. I can feel his warm breath washing over me. Only a few more inches, come on, I can do it. We move those few inches and our lips touch. It was a feeling of pure ecstasy. The best thing that was ever to come to me has just happened. I bought my hand up to the back of his neck. He put his hands on the side of my face, and deepened the kiss. This single kiss seemed like it could last for ever. I thought it did and was disappointed when it stopped moments later. Needing air, I reluctantly break the kiss.  
  
We smile at each other, and slowly get up. We took each other's hands, and laced our fingers together. He began to walk back to the village, but I did not move. "I don't want to go back yet." I said. I was worried about what the others would say. What they would think. He smiled and nodded at me. I felt comfortable. Nothing could improve this moment.  
  
I sat by the stream dangling my feet into it. Swishing them around the water, Inuyasha came up behind me and put his arms on my shoulder. He put his legs by my sides, and rested his feet in the water. I finally got what I've hunted for so long. I wanted to get Inuyasha. I got his love. We've both been quiet. Usually I'm very talkative, but my expressions and actions explained it all. It was then I realized, above all else.I love him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~**~*~*~*~*~ YAY! End of Chappie 1! I hope you liked it. As I've said before, I haven't read it in a LONG time. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2 - The New Comer  
  
I love him. With all my heart, I could never let him go. It is now night and darkness rolls over the land. Inuyasha and I fell asleep on a tree branch. I awoke in the middle of the night shivering. It was cold. My movements must have woken him up. He opened his eyes and took off the red Kimono he wore over a white regular one. He put it on top of me and wrapped his arms around me. He laced his fingers and rested them on my stomach. I fell asleep, warm and comfortable.  
  
Dawn came up over the horizon. I cracked my eyes and shifted so I was looking at Inuyasha. He was awake. I smiled at him, and shifted my body so I was lying on my back. My arm was through one of the sleeves and my feet were sticking out the bottom of the jacket. I traced the ripples in the coat with my eyes and looked at Inuyasha again. This time, he looked down at me, and smiled. Was it possible that the demon that was once believed to be a monster is really kind, and loving? I think it is now. I sat up and scooted back so I was now sitting upright on his lap. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I looked into his deep yellow eyes. He was thinking. I could tell. He was deep in thought.  
  
I gently blew on his sweat soaked neck to get his attention. He snapped out of thought and looked back to me. He gently smiled, and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Inuyasha.Do you think that were ready to go back to the village with the others?" I asked. I had been thinking about this for a while. His gaze deepened again. I looked at him over my shoulder. He was thinking about it. "I mean, what will your friends do? Mainly Kagome. I can tell she likes you more than a friend." I whisper. A slightly panicked look crosses his features. I swung my leg over, so I was sitting on him with one leg on each side of his. We were facing each other and I put my face into his chest.  
  
I bring my head up and ask him the same question again. I put my hand on his chest. I feel his heart racing under my hand. I fear I have worried him. I would never hurt him. I looked at his face. Sweat begins to form on his face. My eye brows drop and I turn back around. "I'm sorry." I murmur under my breath. He was quick to respond. "...for what?" "For the pain I have caused. If I only hadn't brought up the subject" I can feel a tear welling up in my eye. "No, no it's not your fault. I've been thinking about it for a while." He looked at me and smiled warmly. I wiped the tear form my eye and smiled back. I jumped off the tree and held tight to his Kimono.  
  
I snapped my fingers and a smile swept my face. "I have an idea!" I exclaimed. I wore the biggest smile I've ever made. Inuyasha jumped down after me. "What is it?" he questioned. "Well..maybe, we could act like this never happened. You could carry me back and say it took you a while to find me. What do you think? Will it work?" I thought my idea was great. But the only thing that mattered was that Inuyasha did. He thought for a few more minuets and finally agreed. He picked me up like you would a baby. I rested my head on his shoulder, and closed my eyes trying to make it look like I was unconscious.  
  
He carried me for a few minuets and then we finally got back to the hut. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. I closed them again and he carried me out from behind some bushes. Kagome was outside hanging some cloths to dry. When she saw us, she ran over to Inuyasha, and helped him take me inside. I was set down on a straw mat, and Inuyasha was leaning over me. I felt his breath run over me as it did before. He put a wet cloth over my forehead and put one hand on my other side. I slowly opened my eyes, and he let out a fake, but convincing sigh of relief. I looked over at Tsuki and Minoko. They looked so worried about me. I didn't want to lie to them, but I had to. What else could I do?  
  
My eyes were half lidded, and I was sweating. It was so hot. I coughed from the humidity. Inuyasha got a really worried look on his face. "Everyone, go get some fire wood, she's freezing! Kagome, go get some dry towels." I heard everyone leave the room, and Inuyasha leaned down and whispered in my ear. I sat up and kissed him quickly and gently, then lowered myself back to the mat.  
  
I sat back up and motioned for Inuyasha to sit behind me. He did. I leaned against his chest, and looked sick again. He put his hands on my shoulders, just as Kagome walked in. Phew, Just in time! "Oh no! Manami! You shouldn't be up! Lay down!" she sounded so worried. I looked up at Inuyasha. He was sad. He didn't want to lie to Kagome. I used all my strength to pull myself up. I weakly pushed her aside and walked outside. I went back to the tree we rested in the night before.  
  
I sat behind the bushes so I would be unseen. Someone was coming. I lay down and half lidded my eyes again. Wait, I know that smell. It's Inuyasha. Ok, nothing to worry about. I opened my eyes and sat up again. He came walking from behind the bushes. I looked up at him, and he sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and spoke softly. "I don't want to lie to Kagome. We can't keep up this charade for ever." He said. He was sorrowful, and guilty. I didn't like lying to my friends either. But, how could we tell them? It's going to be hard. But.maybe we still can do this.  
  
Inuyasha and I discussed this for a while and came up with a conclusion. We walked out of the bushes. He grabbed one of my hands and bowed his head. Everyone was outside helping out with the chores. When they saw us, there faces were white. Kagome dropped a shirt that she had just washed. We looked at each other, and then, the ground. I looked up at Kagome. She was crushed. I think she knew what going on. She dropped the shirt and ran inside without saying a word. Sango quickly ran after her calling her name.  
  
Tsuki and Minoko looked at us wide eyed. Minoko's mouth moved up and down, but there was no sound. Silence took over. We looked at the ground again, and turned around. Inuyasha put his hand around my shoulder, and I grabbed his hand. From behind us, Minoko called out our names. We looked back, and I turned around. She didn't want us to leave, but she also couldn't say anything. I walked toward her, and Inuyasha followed. I walked over to her, and threw my arms around her.  
  
I was sobbing at this point. Tears were falling freely form my eyes. Minoko brought her arms up around me. I was hysterical. I pleaded for her forgiveness. "Minoko, please, don't leave me. Everyone else I ever loved and cared this much about me is dead. Please, don't leave me!" I let go of her arms, and she held my shoulders. "I'm not leaving you. I promise. You are my best friend. I could never leave you, or Tsuki.  
  
She let go and so did I. she looked at me; she looked hurt, like she's been replaced. "Manami, I want you to be happy. You can stay with Inuyasha, but if you get sad, or he hurts you, come get me. I'll show him a thing or 2. Ok." Minoko was so encouraging; she let me go back with Inuyasha. He put his arm around my waist, and I put hand on his shoulder. She was glad to finally see me happy.  
  
We could both hear Kagome sobbing inside. I looked at the door and motioned for him to go in. He let go of my waist, and disappeared in the hut.  
  
Moments later, you could hear a loud thud. After that, he flew out of the hut with an imprint of a hand on his cheek. "That went well" he said. He stood up, sat beside the hut. I looked at him so he would know what I was thinking. I walked away from him, and into the hut. In front of Kagome was a hole shaped like a person. Was this the thud? Oh well.  
  
I walked and sat next to Kagome. Her hands were clenched into fists, and pressed to her eyes. She was sobbing; I felt so sorry for her. Losing someone she loved so dearly. I put my hand on her shoulder, and spoke softly. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. Are you ok?" she was still crying, not saying any words. "Look, I lost my whole village and all of my family. I know what it feels like to loose someone. I know your pain, but if it really means that u. and you love him. We just met. I just don't know if he could hold the love for two women. My group will probably be gone by morning. You will still be there for him though. He wasn't mine to take. He's still yours. Ok?" I felt so bad for her. I put my hand on her back and got up.  
  
I walked outside and walked over to Inuyasha. I put my hand on his shoulder. I don't want to do this, but I have to. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I'll just deal with it. The pain will eventually go away. "Inuyasha.I need to tell you something." I began. I took a deep breath. This was hard. I almost couldn't do it. "Umm.We can't." I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence before Kagome interrupted me. "Let me interfere with your happiness." Kagome said. I looked at her with wide eyes. "Kagome.but I thought." I said. "No. I thought that you guys are in love and care so much about each other. Don't spare my feelings. I can live. But you guys are in love, you need each other." Kagome was so kind. Inuyasha put his hand around my waist. Kagome motioned for us to kiss. I looked down at Inuyasha who was still sitting against the hut. He turned his head, and huffed. I closed my eyes and shook my head.  
  
I heard Tsuki finally come. She was a little late.  
  
When I opened my eyes, everyone was standing in front of the hut. Kagome was smiling. She was happy. I respect her maturity. But I still laugh at her for giving in so easily. Oh well. I got what I wanted, and Kagome is happy with it all.  
  
Inuyasha and I went back to the tree which we spent the night the night before. It was getting dark again. I smile with one eyebrow raised at Inuyasha. I begin to walk slowly toward him. He backs into the tree. I change my look to a cute, irresistible gaze. I tilt my head and look at him with big eyes. He knew what I was requesting. His look changes from happy to worry. "Take a guess on what I'm suggesting. Willing to take a try?" I seductively remark. I gently kiss his cheek and shoot him a mean look.  
  
I grab a stick and begin hitting him over the head with it. "You moron! How.could.you.do.that.to.her!" I say hitting him with every word I say. "Kagome loves you, you clueless, stupid, idiotic, demon! She was just saying all of that crap at the hut to hide her true feelings!" I screamed. "Phew! That was tiring!  
  
When my breathing had finally slows, I lean in and kiss him gently, softly caressing his tongue with my own. I break the kiss before I lose my breath. I begin to nuzzle his neck. A slight moan of pleasure escapes his lips.  
  
I take my lips away from his neck "Inuyasha." I say, "I want to express my feelings for you. But I can only think of one way. And I'm not ready." I pleaded. Inuyasha put his arms around me and leaned for one more kiss. I couldn't breath, and yet, I didn't want to move. I feel dizzy, but do not want to part the kiss. The rise and fall of my chest slows, and I fear I am losing consciousness.  
  
Inuyasha is leaned over me. Like the first time we kissed. Each of his arms was on either side of me. I opened my eyes, and blinked once. He leans down and gently kisses me. I sat up and looked around. I looked at him. "You passed out, yet again" He mockingly remarked. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but instead bowed his head. "Never mind." He said. I leaned up against the tree trunk, and closed my eyes again.  
  
I open my eyes. I'm not on the ground anymore. I'm so warm. A tree? That's right! I lean my head to the side for it to be greeted by an arm dressed in white. His red Kimono. I'm wearing it. It's so warm. And so is he. I finally open my eyes and look at Inuyasha. I put my head on his chest and watched the sun rise.  
  
Later, Inuyasha and I went back to the hut to help out with the chores. Minoko and Tsuki were thinking of joining their group. The only problem would be that Inuyasha and I wanted to stay together. Would we be able to stay with them though? I looked over at Inuyasha and took his hand. We walked behind some bushes so we could talk in private.  
  
How should I word this? I already feel like a moron. He's just staring at me. I better talk quick. Say something, anything! "Inuyasha, my friends want to join your little group thing. But what if they don't want us with them?" I feel like a moron. That didn't come out right! I should just hope he wasn't listening.  
  
He took both my hands and held them to his chest. "Don't worry. They won't abandon us." he said. He leaned in to kiss me when someone came out from behind the bushes and jumped us. Inuyasha is so funny when he's mad. "Do you mind? Were trying to have a private conversation over here." He said. It's easy to tell that he was suppressing anger as he spoke.  
  
The boy who interrupted us was really good looking, but too rude and had a huge ego. "Uhh.sorry just passin' through, as you were." The boy was so rude. He was wearing a black kimono. It looked like Inuyasha's but the bottoms weren't as big. His eyes were hazel, and his hair was blonde. He walked through some more bushes, and disappeared form our sight.  
  
I looked back at Inuyasha. "Like he said, as we were." Inuyasha looked down at me, and leaned in for a kiss again. When he was about two inches away from my mouth, the boy popped out of the bushes again. "Hey, do you guys know where I can find someone who knows about medicinal herbs and that stuff?" Inuyasha got mad. He made a fist and clenched his eyes closed. "Yes. Her name is Kagome. She's in a hut over there. Now go talk to her and leave us alone." Inuyasha said to him. I brought my hand up to my mouth a giggled. He walked up to my and got really close. He grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes. "You're beautiful. Will you do me the honor of granting me a kiss?" Ughh! How rude can someone get! I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. How rude of him! Inuyasha walked in between me and the boy.  
  
He didn't say anything, but the boy backed away and went to see Kagome. Inuyasha faced me, and leaned in for the kiss again. Only a few inches away, and Kagome came out form behind the bushes. Inuyasha pulled away. "I don't even know why I try." He said as he stomped away. Kagome was followed by the boy. She looked at me, smiled, and waved. I smiled and waved back. Kagome walked up to me and introduced me to the boy.  
  
"Hi. Manami, this is Joey. Have you seen any villages with a farm on herbs on it?" Kagome said. ".Hi Uhh.Joey. Umm.yeah, in the next village, they have an herb farm there." I replied.  
  
A few seconds later, Tsuki came from behind the bushes. "Manami, do you know where the hot spring is?" I opened my mouth about to reply to her question. Joey caught her eye. "Who's this" she asked. Her eyes were lit with love. I looked over at Joey and introduced him. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Tsuki pulled her hand away. She scrunched up her nose and rubbed the back of her hand. He looked into her eyes, seemingly trying to hypnotize her. She looked back at him. And they walked hand in hand to the next village for some herbs.  
  
I watched them walk away, and Inuyasha came walking from the bushes the same way they went. He looked at me, and questioned what they were doing. I told him, and told him all I knew about this 'Joey'. He was so protective. He kept asking if Joey did anything to me. I of course, told him no.  
  
A few hours later, Joey and Tsuki came back. Inuyasha and I were outside sitting together. They were holding hands, and leaning there heads on each other. I looked at them in puzzlement. What was happening? I got up from the place I was sitting and dragged Tsuki into some bushes.  
  
"Tsuki, what are you doing? You barely know the guy!" I commented. She looked out over the bushes at Inuyasha and Joey. They were talking. Joey saw her and smiled, and then he waved. She waved back and blew a kiss to him. I grabbed her arm and dragged her further into the shrub; I stopped near the hot spring. She looked at it and said "So this is where the hot spring is!" "Can you focus please? How can you two be like that when you were only gone for a few hours?!" "I don't know. It might have been the stop we made." Tsuki said this, and put her finger on her chin. "Stop? What did you do on this stop?" "None of your bees wax!" "Tsuki! How could have done that?" "What...NO! We didn't do that!" I let out a sigh of relief and dragged her out of the bushes. I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him into the bushes next. "Did you talk to Joey?" "Yeah." "Did he tell you anything about how that happened?" "Yeah.he said it was none of my business." "Please tell me you got more that that!" I said as I grabbed his shoulders "I did, don't worry. They did what we did." My eyes got wide, and then I let out a large sigh of relief. I looked over at Tsuki and Joey. They were preoccupied. I got on my tip toes and tilted my head up to give Inuyasha a kiss. When our lips were about to touch, I hear Tsuki cheering. She's so immature. Oh well. We minas well give them a show.  
  
I got back on my tiptoes and tilted my head up again. Our lips touched and my eyes closed. Tsuki was screaming her head off. I smiled and broke the kiss. I took a bow and walked back over to her. She looked at me and Smirked. "We can beat that!" she remarked. I looked at her and told her to prove it.  
  
She took Joey's arm and dragged him into the bushes too. There legs were not visible. You could only see from there waists up. Tsuki looked at me once more, then back at Joey. He leaned down and grabbed her waist with one arm pulling her closer. She put one hand on his chest, and the other on the back of his head pushing it against hers. Inuyasha and I cringed. One of them should need breath soon. Tsuki pulled away, and smiled.  
  
She let go of his head, and they walked back to the side of the hut where Inuyasha and I were sitting. Joey had his hand around her waist, and she had hers on his shoulder. "Told you we could beat you." She smirked. I looked at her, and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, dragging him up again. I walked him over to where Tsuki and Joey were standing. Both are wide eyed and amazed. About what, I'm not sure. I turned my gaze to Kagome who was behind some bushes laughing at what she may have thought to be a contest. She held a small brown bag, and gave it to Joey. I think it was the herbs he had needed earlier.  
  
Later that night, everyone was asleep but me. The night of the slaughter still haunts me, even though I am in love with the demon who did it. He's so relaxed. I bring my hand up and gently begin caress his hair. I move he hand a bit more up on his head and play with his ears. His eyes open slowly. Oh no.Did I wake him up? I brought my hand to my chest and he sat up. He grabbed my waist and pulled my a bit closer. I made my back face him and sat next to him. He put his arms around me and held me close. We watched the fire for a while before I fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Joey woke us up. He shook Inuyasha's shoulder waking both of us up. I got up and went to the next village to get some new cloths.  
  
Sango and Miroku? What were they doing here? Alone.get you thinking about what they were doing. I walked up to them and questioned there being. They both said that they were 'doing Uhh.nothing', but I think there lying. I walked over to shop that looked like it was selling cloths. I saw so many pieces of clothing I wanted, but only one I couldn't afford. I got the best one that I got out of a roll of fine silk. I put it on.  
  
The beautiful red and yellow Kimono top with wide leg red pants. I tied my hair back into a loose pony tail. Some hair drooped over my shoulder. I looked in a still pond to see how it looked. I look like Kikyo! No! I can't. I took my hair down, and put it into a higher pony tail that was more on the top of my head. That was about all I could do to change how I looked.  
  
As I made my way back to the small hut, I heard some bushes rustling behind me, and I heard foot steps. I began to walk a little bit faster. The sound followed me. After a few more seconds I begin to run. It still followed me. I went full speed, and the sound kept up with me. What is this thing? It's fast. Almost as fast as I was. Inuyasha, help me! Where are you! Help! Anyone!  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure pops out in front of me. I could not see its face, so I could not tell is it was a boy or girl. I slowly backed away. He walked out of the shadows. What? Who is he? What? It's not a boy! It's a girl.  
  
She jumped out of the trees and hid in the shadows. It was only a few seconds later that I remembered something about my past. In the village, after Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. I heard and saw someone run away. Could this be her? Was she the one I saw?  
  
A star on her forehead, antennas, and the sweet smell of nectar. It is her! What is her name? Why is she here? Her eyes are almost lifeless. Lacking all emotion. In the shadows she hides. Why won't she come closer?  
  
I inch up to her. I lean a bit forward trying to get a closer and better look at her. "Hello? Are you ok?" I said. I tilted my head a bit over. Her eyes begin to glow orange and the sounds of everyone surround me. It's all too loud. Soon, it forms into a long merciless shriek. Then all goes silent. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ Whoo-hoo! Cliff hanger! Makes ya wanna keep reading huh? ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Manami Kidnapped  
  
Wha.what happened? I look before me and everything is dark. What's that.Inuyasha? No. Joey! Huh? He's looking right at me, but it's like he doesn't see me. Maybe he's looking past me. I turn my gaze to the darkness behind me. He is looking pass me. Tsuki...is something wrong? She came running up to me and was panting. She put one arm on my shoulder and looked toward the ground. I lift her head up with extreme care. Her eyes, there half lidded, and yet, covered with film. I look further down on her face. Her mouth is dripping blood, and her skin is paling.  
  
My heart begins to race as her eyes fully close, and she looses all signs of life. The path of blood drops behind her lead to a small light. Where does it lead? Oh well.I have to help Tsuki. I kneel by her and set her head on my lap.  
  
She cracks one eye open and merely whispers "Manami, you have to go save inu.yash." Right then, her eye closed, and she stopped breathing. I lightly slapped her cheeks. "Tsuki.Tsuki! Wake up. Please wake up!" I cry. Choking back a sob I think about what she said while frantically trying to wake her up. After a few more minuets, she does not awake. I can feel the tears falling freely from my eyes. I set her head on the ground gently, and stand up.  
  
I begin to walk toward the light, and it gets bigger the closer I get. They were doors. They were only open a crack. That was the light. I gently push the doors open and look into the fiery hell they have lead me.  
  
There was no one to be found, and everything was engulfed in flame. A hut in the distance catches my eye. It's the only thing that isn't on fire. I step onto the burning ground.  
  
Tsuki said that Inuyasha was in danger. I keep walking on the burning ground feeling no pain. In place of the agonizing pain I feel. I have feelings of determination and worry.  
  
I slowly make my way across the burning land avoiding burning branches falling from trees. The ground is red with coal, and burns every time I step in it. I begin to take my mind slightly off the task I have at hand, and think merely about if this is really hell.  
  
Finally, I have reached the hut. All thoughts abandon the subject, and I question weather I should go in or not. Look what happened to Tsuki. Whose doing was that? By the door of the hut, the ground was cool and refreshing.  
  
My mind skips straight to Inuyasha's safety. With no debate; I go into the hut against my will. Its dark again, only lit to the extent of the flames outside. In the distance I hear a faint scream. I know that scream though. Inuyasha! Inuyasha, it is his! But the hut is so small. It couldn't be from inside here, but it is. It's not form outside.  
  
I hear the scream again. He's in pain. Every time I hear his muffled scream, a shiver travels down my spine. I cover my ears and stumble forward. I step on a loose patch of dirt and fall through the ground. Landing about 20 feet below ground, I fall on my knees and elbows. I ignore the severe pain the fall has caused me and hear his screams again, no longer muffled, and loud.  
  
I look at my surroundings and see only a few fires that lit the tunnel. He screams again. I walk trough the tunnel toward the direction the sound has come from. Another door? I again hear the screams. They are from behind the door. I don't even stop to think what horrors lie within before I push open the door. Lit with hundreds of candles, I see nothing but Inuyasha lying almost dead on the ground.  
  
I rush to his side and kneel beside him. A tear falls from my eye and lands on his shredded kimono. I put my hand on his chest to see if he was dead. I could feel a faint heartbeat, but he was not going to live for long. I put my head on his bloody chest. It covered my hair and part of my face with blood but I didn't care.  
  
I began crying hysterically. The salty tears were falling my eyes and, into his open wounds, and he was letting out slight moans of pain. I picked my head up and began to cry harder. I looked at his face. It looked like Tsuki's. Blood was dripping out of his mouth and it was covered in scrapes and cuts. His eyes were beginning to develop film over them, and he was loosing color. He was soaked in sweat, and freezing cold.  
  
I tore a part of my sleeve off and began to clean him off slowly. The white piece of clothing was soon red, and soaked in his blood. It wasn't helping at all. I put my hand on his chest, and I felt no heart beat. I kept it there to see if it just slowed down, but there was no trace of life left in him.  
  
I withdrew my hand and bring it to my chest. I let tears fall from my eyes, and I let out slight sobs of sorrow. I threw my arms around his bloody neck, and held him tightly. My kimono now stained with his blood was soaked. I tightened my grip around him and lay down next to his cold dead body. I closed my eyes with the tears still falling from them.  
  
Something shifted next to me. I opened my eyes and Inuyasha sat up. He was alive? He looked at me with his slightly filmed eyes and colorless skin. His Kimono flaked off him leaving him with an exposed chest and torn pants. I got up and looked at him. He was dead, so how could he have gotten up? He walked closer. He put his hand on my cheek. I cringed at the cold and lifeless feel of his skin.  
  
My heart raced, and my breathing increased. I quickly pulled back. A smirk washed over his face. He looked up at me from his tilted head. He again walked closer. With every step forward he took, I took one back until he backed me into a wall.  
  
He walked so his body was almost against mine. He smiled almost warmly at me. It still was the furthest thing from comforting. He lifted his right hand up and put it around my head. He leaned down and began to nuzzle my neck. A small sob escapes my lips. With his free hand, he slides it up and down my side, briefly running his fingers over my breast. I try to back into the wall more, but there is no where to go. As his hand nears my chest again, I push up harder against the wall trying to escape his touch. I finally untangle myself from his grip and back into a corner.  
  
My face is flushed and he smiles and laughs.  
  
As he walks toward me again, the thought of escape is dismissed from my thoughts. He smiles and murmurs one word. "Shy?" With each step closer he takes, I take one till I am touching the walls in the corner. I close my eyes and take a deep breath waiting. I didn't have along time to wait before he is near me again. I crack one eye open and take another breath. He leans down and begins to kiss up and down my neck as he runs hit hand over my navel. He dips his finger into it once, then again.  
  
My heart is racing. He brings his hand and brushes it over me lightly. I jerk at his touch, backing harder and harder into the wall. He allows a slight moan of pleasure escape his lips as he gently pushes harder and harder against my body. My body hardens as he keeps pushing on me. I can feel his body in turn react to the stimulates  
  
He leans down and whispers huskily into my ear. "I don't think this place is appropriate to express your feelings in." I stiffen and push his arm from the wall beside me. "You Bastard!" I scream, and knock down one of the tables covered in candles to try to escape his torment.  
  
I run toward the door. I push on the door, but it didn't open. I ran toward a different table covered in candles. He came toward me again.  
  
I ran toward the door, and pushed it open. There I saw everyone else I have ever cared anything about in my life. Everyone was dead, lifeless, and pale. I backed away from the door, and into Inuyasha. They were boxing me in!  
  
I fell to the ground and curled myself up into a little ball. What were they doing? Did they want me dead too? Is this a dream? I can only hope it is. I feel hands touching me all over. Cold dead fingers digging into me. Blood spilling out of me with every puncture. From what I assumed to be blood loss, I fainted.  
  
I was awoken by the sound of running water. I open my eyes and see a woman. She has on a black dress. It looks tight. It has what looks like wings sticking out form the waist, and in the front, there is a large butterfly shaped buckle holding the dress up.  
  
She turned around and looked at me. Her eyes were so cold. Like she was lacking of all emotion. I rub a small lump on my head. How'd it get there? I let out a small grunt before asking the woman who she was. She looked at me, and twitched her nose.  
  
"I'm no one of your concern. But, I also have a few questions to ask you." She replied. She put down the piece of cloth she had been kneading since I awoke. She asked them, and she was serious. "Do you know Inuyasha? Is it true you have a relationship of more than friends with him? And do you prefer to die quick and painlessly, or slow, and agonizing?"  
  
After hearing the final question, I froze. What did she mean 'how do I prefer to die?' It had nothing to do with the subject. I was afraid to answer the first two questions in theory that they would affect the last.  
  
I slowly began to answer her questions. "Umm...yes and." I didn't want to answer the second in fear for my life. ".and.if I HAD to choose, quick and painless, I guess." I continued. She looked at me again, only this time, more seriously. "Answer the second question." She Demanded.  
  
I still had no answer. She quickly turned around and struck a small table with cloths on it, and broke it is half. "I want an answer god damn it!" she screamed. The loud sound from the table shattering jumped me.  
  
I backed away slowly. "Umm.I.umm." I began. I decided that, if I was going to die, it would be quick and painless. I dropped my eyebrows. I brought my arm up and rubbed it with my open hand. "Umm.Yeah.yeah I do." I finished.  
  
My stomach was in knots. What was she going to do to me? To my surprise, she was shocked. I thought she knew. If she asked the question, you would assume that she knew. "Why?" I asked. Her face went from shocked to angry.  
  
"You need not know that.but if you must, I was his apprentice 50 years ago. I didn't think that he could have found anyone like me. Then when I heard the rumors, I had to do something to get him back." She said. So, what she was saying was that she had no interest in Inuyasha for 50 years, and then when I come along, she gets jealous, and wants him back. That's pretty selfish. I thought about telling her that, but decided against the idea quickly.  
  
Somehow, she persuaded me into taking her to the hut that everyone was staying in. we were walking toward the hut, when she tied my arms behind my back. What did she think I was going to do?  
  
When we finally got back to the hut, she cut he hands free and sent me to the hut alone. She wanted to see what Inuyasha, if anything, would do.  
  
I stepped out of the bushes, and rubbed the red burn marks on my wrists. Inuyasha was sitting outside and got up as soon as he saw me. He ran over to me, and grabbed my shoulders, and kissed me gently. With this happening, I remembered the dream and pushed him away with reflex. He looked at me, and looked completely stupefied. I immediately came back to reality, and out of my dream. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that!" I pleaded. He came back up to me and kissed me again. Just then, the woman came out of the bushes.  
  
Inuyasha was startled, and jumped back a bit. He looked so surprised. Was he really in love with her? But then what about Kikyo? Was he two timing them both? I began to think about if he was cheating on me, before quickly dismissing the thought.  
  
I walked to the side trying to see what they would do. The woman ran up to him, and threw her arms around him. What was she doing? She can't do that! I have to stop this! She is going to wish she never even knew my name! I could feel my face become warm.  
  
I ran up to her and pried her off him. "Excuse me." I began. "I believe this is a minor mix up. You should be running, not hugging." I said. I put my hands on my hips and shot her the meanest of looks. She put her arms at her sides and looked toward the ground. "Your right." she said. "I shouldn't be hugging." She left out the running part. What! No! She's not going to kiss him! At least not if I could help it!  
  
She began to walk to Inuyasha before I stepped right in front of her. She looked up to kiss him, and just in time, I put my hand between them just before she was about to kiss him." I believe he was MINE first." She remarked. "But he's mine now." I said. I brought my fist up, and shot it at her, stopping it just before it hit her face. She didn't even flinch. "The tough one I see." I threw another punch at her, and hit her in the stomach; teaches her not to trust people so much.  
  
She got back up, and stood there like a plant. She did not show any sign of pain. "You had your fun. Now me." She said. She brought her fist up and stopped it just before it hit my face as well. She withdrew her hand and did it again. I still did not flinch. She brought her other hand up, trying to take me by surprise. She was not going to stop this one. I caught it just before she hit me.  
  
She must think that I am stupid to fall for that. Why would she even think that? Should I stop being so easy? Nah! I brought my fist up and hit her in the jaw. What? I didn't even try. Why did she not expect it? It was coming and she knew it. Inuyasha looked at me, and seemed impressed. Why was he so proud? Oh well. I hit her in the stomach, knocking her out. I walked over to Inuyasha and asked who she was.  
  
"You may not like the answer." he said. "Try me." I replied. He rubbed the back of his head and stuttered a bit. "She was my.I mean she is.I mean.umm.She was my apprentice when I attacked your village. I was hoping I would not meet her again, but only after I meet you." "And, was my umm." he began. Then he merely whispered "girlfriend." What did he say?! Was she his girlfriend? Did he ever break up with her? What about Kikyo. And when he was pinned to a tree.what did he mean? He had better start explaining.  
  
I was mad, and jealous. I think. He was pinned to a tree. And he never broke up with either of them. Does that mean.he has three girlfriends? No. Kikyo died, so he would only have two. Who is he going to break up with? He walked over to the other woman. Her eyes cracked, and he helped her up. He walked her over to the bushes, and they disappeared into the shrub.  
  
I walk back and fourth till Inuyasha and the woman come walking out from the bushes. I ran to Inuyasha and put my hands on his arms and leaned up to kiss him as a simple reminder of our love. He put one hand out and stopped me. All happiness in my face fell off, and went right to hers. He put his hand on her shoulder, and they turned around. They turned their heads toward each others and kissed.  
  
Was this just another dream? It has to be! But it's not. I feel pain. The kiss sent jolts of pain throbbing through my body. It was all real. Nothing was false about this. I know how Kagome felt now. What have I done? I did something to only hurt myself. I fell in love, and then lost it. The first one I've had these kinds of feelings for. Love, peace. He took it. He took it all.  
  
The dream. He tore out my heart. He killed me. Everything I have lived for is gone. With this silent rejection, I sit there motionless. Everything is going through my mind. I can't think. They walk off into the bushes, and disappear from my sight.  
  
I ran into the hut, clenched my ands into fists, and pressed them against my eyes. I try so hard not to let any tears escape my eyes, but they fall freely. Kagome walked in, and knelt by my side. She patted my back and asked what was wrong. I told her everything. How I was kidnapped. The dream, him and the woman, everything I could think of. "Inuyasha's old girlfriend and apprentice when he attacked my village, just came back because she wanted him back even though she completely betrayed him before, and she kidnapped me, then tied my hands together, and it feels like Inuyasha tore my heart out, and smashed it, just like in a dream I had. This is what it meant. This is what the dream was saying. He was going to deceive me." I cried.  
  
I pulled my fists from my eyes. It was cold. Inuyasha had to die. He took everything I knew. My kin, my love, everything gone. I need someone to help. Inuyasha has to die. He did nothing but bring me pain. He has to die! "Inuyasha doesn't deserve to live!" I screamed. I stood up, and began to turn demonic. It only happened when I get so mad to the point it's uncontrollable.  
  
My eyes began to glow red, and my fangs and claws grew. My hair grew longer, and all emotions that consisted of happiness and love were erased. I pushed the door to the side, and walked after Inuyasha. The only thing I had had on my mind was thoughts of his dead body lying in shreds before me. I followed there scent through the bushes, and finally found them. They were at the hot spring.  
  
Their cloths were by a bush, and there was laughter from behind a large rock. The water was shifting behind the rock as well. It was them. The redness in my eyes grew brighter, and I hid in the bushes. I fear that my eyes would stand out against the black of the shadows. But it is a risk I will take. I could hear them. Inuyasha heard me. He was coming. He came out from behind the rock. The water was waist deep, baring his chest. He looked around and spotted me in the bushes. The glowing from my eyes was clearly visible from the shadows of the bushes.  
  
I narrowed my eyes, and quickly turned away, and ran. I am a lot faster when I am demonic. Half demons have weaker scenes and powers. They grow as the human lessens in one.  
  
How could he have? They were both completely stripped of there cloths. He had to have suggested it. He didn't get it from me, so he went for the next closest thing. That bastard! How dare he!  
  
I can still hear them talking. Miuki, so her name is Miuki. Well.she will just have to join him in a brutal death. Neither of them deserves to die happy. I want to kill one, then the other. Let them both suffer.  
  
I reached the hut again, and Minoko was outside. She has never seen me demonic. She slowly approached me and lightly grabbed my arm. I pulled it away from her, and bard my teeth. "Manami, what's going on?" she said. I grabbed her shoulders, and dug my claws into her arms. She slightly cringed, and gritted her teeth.  
  
What am I doing? I released her, and fell to my knees. I clenched my fists to my eyes again, and keeled over. The demonic feelings fled my body. Minoko knelt by my side, and put her hand on my back. "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this." She said. I also told her everything. Everything I told Kagome, was now in Minoko's knowledge as well.  
  
I tried as hard as I could to not show how I truly felt inside. I took a few deep breaths, and stood up. I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. I jumped to the highest branch I could, and let out a colossal sob. Tsuki, and Joey came back from the next village soon after. They were carrying large bags of food. Tsuki spotted me and walked over to the trunk of the tree. She called out for me, and I didn't reply.  
  
She jumped up to the branch below me, and then the one I was on. "Manami, what's wrong? I've never ever seen you so upset." "Leave me alone! I don't want to tell anyone else!" I cried. She jumped off the branch, and walked over to Minoko. She told Tsuki and Joey everything I said, word for word. They all looked up and me, and I hid my head in my knees.  
  
Why can't I go back into a dream world where feelings are meaningless? I want to escape. I want to go away, but I can't. Not yet. I have to be asleep. And what if I don't go back there?  
  
I closed my eyes and took the chances. My wish was heard. I went back in to the place where feelings were nonexistent. I felt wonderful there. I was not happy, but not hurt, I wasn't really anything. It didn't last long. I almost immediately snapped out of it by the sound of someone jumping onto the branch I was, and the shaking of it under their weight.  
  
I cracked my eyes open. It was Inuyasha; I pushed him off the branch and screamed. "Get away from me you bastard!" At that moment I became demonic once again. I jumped down from the branch, and looked at him. He was still on the ground. I narrowed my eyes, and lowered my head. He was scared. He crawled backward trying to frantically get away from my frightening form. For every inch he moved backward I took one step forward. He got up and tried to run. With my improved speed, I got in font of him.  
  
I narrowed my eyes more and as he tried to get away, I grabbed his arm showing him no mercy with my grasp. I dug my nails through his kimono, and into his soft skin. The feel of the warmth of his blood was wonderful. It was so satisfying. He let out a painful scream. I didn't bother with it. I brought my hand up to his throat, and lifted his feet off the ground. Holding him by the throat, I bring my other hand up, and evilly grin, as I put small scrapes on his face. I stick one finger through his chest. It's not enough. I pulled out my finger, and shoved my whole hand through his body. He let out a cry of pain, and appeared to pass out. I dropped him, and he fell to the ground. Laying there lifeless, blood was dripping from his mouth, the scraped on his face, and the hole in his chest. The top of his Kimono was flaking off, and he was beginning to pale.  
  
Just then, Miuki came out from behind the bushes. She gasped and ran to his side. She put her head on his chest and began to cry. Half of her head was saturated in his blood. She tried frantically to wake him up, but he still lay on the ground. She lifted her head up, and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
This is so familiar, but what is it from. I think back to when I was dreaming when she kidnapped me. This same thing happened. I slowly came back out of my Demonic form. I brought my hand to my chest, and tears began to well up in my eyes. I turned around and ran.  
  
What have I done? Is this what my dream meant, or did? I could usually never hurt him. But when I go demonic.I loose all control. Like, I have no control over anything I do. I can feel my eyes loosing there red glow, and my hair shortening again. I look at my hands. They were stained with his blood. I tried to get it off every way I could think of. Nothing worked.  
  
I jumped down from the tree, and went back to the hut, intending to apologize. When I got there, Inuyasha was lying in the hut in bandages, and Miuki was sitting by his side. Miroku and Sango were sitting at the other end of the hut, and Kagome was sitting on the other side of Inuyasha with Minoko behind her, and Tsuki and Joey behind Minoko. They all were so worried, and since everyone but Minoko, Kagome, Tsuki and Joey were glaring at me.  
  
I backed out of the hut, and sat by the side. I didn't deserve to be in there. I did that to him. I should do to myself what I did to him. I brought my claws up to my face, and slashed my cheek. Minoko suddenly ran out from behind the corner. "Manami, what are you doing?" she asked. "I don't deserve to live." I replied. I brought my hand up again, and slashed a huge wound in my shoulder. It hurt so much, but I deserved it.  
  
I brought my hand up to my chest, and took my last breath. I shoved my hand toward my chest, but something stopped it. I cracked one eye open. Minoko stopped me. Miuki ran out from the hut. She was going to try to kill me. I knew it. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ It puts quite an interesting twist on it all doesn't it ^_^ I have an over active imagination ^_^ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER 4 - Back to Life  
  
Miuki walked toward me. She was infuriated. She came up to me and small energy particles began to form on her finger tips. She brought her hand back and shot it toward me, fingers stretched out. She stopped her hand not to far from me. She let a maniacal smile escape her lips. The small balls of energy on her fingers moved into one large beam. It hit me in the stomach throwing me back. The pain was so excruciating, I could barely breathe. I hit the ground, and was skidding along, till I ran into a large rock imbedded in the ground.  
  
My eyes were barely cracked, when they closed and all was silent. Before I fainted, I could hear Minoko's screams, and could see Miuki's laughter.  
  
I awoke that night. Minoko and Tsuki were leaning against each others backs and asleep. I was lying beside Inuyasha, and he awoke. I saw his eyes open, and immediately stood up. The pain was so strong, but I stood up anyway. The bandages on my chest held well, and I still had my pants. I keeled over slightly holding my stomach, and then straightened out. It hurt so much, but I walked outside.  
  
Soon I stopped at a tree and fell to my knees. I almost fell onto my face, but stopped with my free hand. I stopped myself with my elbow, while the other hand was still holding my stomach. What did she do to me? That bitch. She deserves to live just as much as I do, which is none. This pain could kill me.  
  
Panting heavily, and sweat dripping from my face, I put one hand on the tree, and got to my knees. I immediately fell back over stopping myself from falling to the ground by putting my hand on the tree trunk. Something hit my back, and I passed out from the extreme paint that was coursing through my body.  
  
When I awoke again, I was being carried by someone. Who.was carrying me? Silver hair, red kimono? It was Inuyasha. I widened my eyes, and lifted myself up a bit. I hit him on the back of the head. He stopped with a quick jolt, and fell on his face. He was up already? How long was I unconscious? Minoko was holding onto his other shoulder. He was taking us somewhere. Where though?  
  
I hit him over the head again, and again. Minoko held me back. I still tried to get at him, before giving up. I brushed off my arm, which was covered in dirt. I turned my back to moments later become paralyzed by the pain. Inuyasha came to my side any tried to pick my up again. I used some of the little energy I had left to swat him off. He withdrew his hand. "You couldn't even die if you wanted to. Stubborn." He said. "You did this. It was all because of you. You made me realize just how much I deserved to live, which by my standards is none. " "What did I do? It wasn't my fault Manami!" "Want to bet." "I didn't do anything! I saw you at the hot spring. It wasn't what you thought! She came in on me. I was hoping to be alone. I was going to apologize!" "Then explain the.kiss." I barely managed to get out the last sentence before I fainted again from the pain. Did he really not love her? But the kiss. He kissed her. That had to have been his choice.  
  
I awoke for a third time. I was in a different hut with an old woman at my side. She was rubbing herbs on my wounds. It hurt, but I could barely feel it. I opened both my eyes. Inuyasha and Minoko were at the other side of the hut. The woman put her hand on my stomach keeping me to the floor. They both looked so worried. I understood why Minoko was, but not why Inuyasha was.  
  
I continue lying on the ground, and awaited her finish. When she was done, she put the bandages back over my chest I stay on the ground till I regain my strength. When I did, I sat up, and stretched my arm out. Inuyasha came up and leaned in to kiss me, but I pushed his away. His dumbfounded look made me chuckle. I hit him across the face, and put my Kimono back on.  
  
When I was finally out of the hut, I collapsed by a tree. It was getting hard to breathe. I stayed down, and closed my eyes. I needed rest. It has been a draining day. I opened my eyes a few minuets later, and Tsuki, as well as Joey were holding food to me. I took an apple and sent them off.  
  
I took one bite of the apple. It was vulgar. What did they put on this thing? I began to feel dizzy, and dropped to the ground in a deep slumber. They put something on the apple that would put me to sleep. Wait till I wake up, and the pain stops.  
  
After I awoke, the pain subsided, and I went out in search of Tsuki. I found them not to far form the village. I walked up to Tsuki who was luckily facing the other way, and hit her in the head. I grabbed her shirt and held her head in my arm and kept on hitting her. Joey tried to shake me off, but I kept my grip. I stopped hitting her for a moment but still had her in my grasp. "What did you put on that food?" I kindly asked. "Nothing." she replied I began hitting her again because I knew she was lying. I stopped again. "What did you put on that food?" I repeated. "Nothing." she said again. I kept hitting her. "Ok, ok, we put some sleeping powder Sango gave us." she confessed. I let her go, and she stood up. "We thought you needed more rest." She continued. Joey stood behind us and nodded his head.  
  
Disappointed at my friends' trickery, I walked over to a tree and jumped into it. Clearing my mind of the poisoned food, it skips straight to Inuyasha. He looked as shocked as I was when I told him they kissed. It's like he didn't know it either. He was probably just acting. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.  
  
I stayed in the tree for hours after I awoke. When the sun was high and all was quiet. There were no birds chirping and no leaves ruffling in the wind. I quietly jumped down from the tree and looked around. My wounds had opened again. The front of my Kimono was soaked in blood. I put my hand on my bloody stomach and cringed at the burn.  
  
I heard some light sounds of leaves ruffling in the bushes behind me. I turned quickly. When I was facing the opposite way, I saw a pair of red glowing eyes. I walked toward them, and squinted just a bit to see weather I could tell what it was. Evil filed the air, and the smell of demon whipped over the land. In a split second, someone with a white baboon costume was sitting on the ground in front of me. You could only see his mouth and some of his nose.  
  
He smirked and spoke calmly. "Ma' lady," He said. His voice was deep and calm. "I see you are in pain. Physically and emotionally." He continued. I narrowed my eyes and replied. "It's plain to see I'm physically impaired, But I don't hurt emotionally. I have no feelings to waste on anyone." I said. I turned around and began to slowly walk away. He snickered and spoke again. "I don't know if that's so true. It has something to do with Inuyasha, doesn't it? He hurt you didn't he."  
  
I came to a sudden halt. "I can fix that pain." He said. I turned around and narrowed my eyes. "You don't know anything. I'm not in any pain." I said, denying the obvious truth. "I know all. I can fix any pain you are in. Get me the sward he wears around his waist, and I will fix it all." I was silent.  
  
I didn't know if he could really make it all go away without killing me? There is no way he could. But what if he wasn't kidding? I looked at him. "Before I retrieve his only fighting tool.I think I should know the name of the demon I am doing this for." I said quietly. He manically grinned, and spoke softly. "If you must know, my name is Neraku."  
  
I raised my eyebrow and began to walk away. "I'll be here when you choose to get me the sward" he called out from behind me. I stopped briefly, and began walking again.  
  
That night, I slept in the hut with everyone else because it was storming outside. The fire was dieing, and the room slowly filled with darkness. I put one last log on the fire and planned to go to sleep after it burned out. Glancing over at Inuyasha, his sward caught my eye. Should I steal it and give it to the Neraku person? I was considering it for a while, but then fell asleep.  
  
When I awoke, the sun hadn't come up yet. I glanced at his sward once again. With out a second thought, I grabbed his sward and slowly and quietly pulled it out. He had not awoken during the process. I held the rusted sward in my hand. Suddenly, it transformed. The blade became more fang - shaped, and it became a lot heavier. White fur formed around the bottom of the handle, and the air became slightly different in scent. From the sudden change, I yelped, and fell back dropping the heavy sward to the ground. The sound of it hitting the ground woke everyone up.  
  
When everyone was awake, I got to my knees, and grabbed the sward. Inuyasha looked at me in puzzlement. I stood up, and ran out of the hut. I began running to the spot Neraku said he'd be. I was slower than I usually am. It can't be that time again. It's too soon. I thought the dates would regulate by now. If it is true, I have to flee long before the night with no moon begins.  
  
I finally reached the place Neraku said he'd be. He was not there. I waited for a bit, and then began to consider leaving. I stood up, and turned around. I walked a few steps forward then bumped into someone. I looked up from the sward in my hand, and saw Inuyasha. He followed me here. I narrowed my eyes remembering why I was here. I took his sward and came here to relieve myself from the pain he had caused me. I took a step back and Neraku jumped down from one of the trees. His sudden entrance surprised me, so I lost my balance, and then caught it again. Inuyasha jumped in front of me, and put his hand on the sward. He wanted me to let go, but I only tightened my grip.  
  
With Neraku still sitting there quietly, Inuyasha turned his head and looked at me. My eyes, still full of suppressed anger, I gently pulled on the sward. Inuyasha's tone changed. He was so serious now. "You have to let go. Neraku will do something bad as he always had." He said softly. He became more and more serious as he spoke on, and eventually went into a yell. "You have to let go or you will be in so much pain it is unbearable! You'll wish you were dead and you won't trust anyone! Manami, let go!" he screamed. With his extremely irritated tone, I screamed back at him. "You don't even know why I did this! I already am in so much pain it is unbearable. I do want to die but this seems like a better solution rather than suicide! He said he would make all the pain and suffering you caused me go away. I believe him. I can tell if someone is lying, he's telling the truth, let me do this! I don't want to get hurt any more than I already have!" I screamed, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and I accidentally let one go releasing all my pain into a cry.  
  
I was so angry for letting my emotions go, I clenched my eyes shut, and tightened my grip on the sward. I let out a loud scream sending waves of destruction plowing through anything in their path. I opened my eyes, and Inuyasha was still standing in front of me, while Neraku was gone. Did he cower away? How did I do that? Why didn't it affect Inuyasha? I began to feel faint after that outburst of energy. I fell to my knees dropping the sward at my side. I was falling forward when Inuyasha caught me. I was limp and had a hard time moving.  
  
I looked up and then fainted. When I awoke it was still daytime. Kagome was at my side, and I was in a hut. I had a cold cloth placed over my head, and my face was warm.  
  
A while later, the sky began to grow darker. I still had some demon in me, but it was soon to be gone. I ran as fast as I could into some bushes, and found the hot spring. The sun had gone over the horizon, and I was soon to face terrible changes.  
  
~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~ That was short.o.O *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* CHAPTER 5 - Defenseless  
  
I keeled over in attempt to hide my human like features. I flipped my short hair over my face, and curled my fingers into my palms. I couldn't let them see me like this. I put my fists up to my face, and covered it. I moved to a place on the hot spring so that I could see my reflection.  
  
I found a good spot, and turned my gaze to my reflection. The demon tint in my eyes had gone, and my hair shortened. My fangs and claws had gone, and my dog ears were gone, and I had regular human ears. I had no defenses as a human other than my strength. I lost all abnormal abilities.  
  
I kept looking at myself when something was rustling in the bushes behind me. I ducked my head, and put my hands in front of my chest. I stood up quickly with my head down, and my hands tightly tucked into my palms. I began to walk forward trying to get away from who ever was there. Instead of doing that, I bumped right into him. Out of reflex, I looked up, and it looked like Inuyasha. It couldn't have been though. This person looked human. He looked like, and was dressed as Inuyasha was, but his hair was black, and he had no demon qualities to him.  
  
If it is him, he can't become human, even for one day unless he was only half demon. Is he a half breed as I am? I'm sure he's not. Even with the pure evidence set before me, I still won't admit to it. I quickly jumped back and we both spoke in sync. "Who are you? Stop! You stop! I'm not!" we both screamed. Again, we spoke in unison "Are you." the only word we said differently was our names, then at the same time we both replied to the others question with a 'yes'.  
  
I bowed my head and pushed past him. He grabbed my arm as I was walking by, but I quickly shook loose from his weak grasp, and turned so I was looking at him. "You've seen me like no one has. You've seen the real me, now you can never see me again." I said. I lowered my eyelids, and threw my arms around his body. He gently put his hands around my shoulders pulling my closer. I tightly closed my eyes, and put my cheek on his shoulder. I didn't want to let go, but he only had this chance and none ever again, to see me.  
  
I loosened my grip, and let go of him. He still held me close. He really cared. I could not let him leave my side. A tear slipped out of my eye. He let go, and I turned and left.  
  
I had been walking for a while before I began to feel deep pain. Not from any wounds that I might have, but in my chest.my heart. I bring my hand to my chest, and grabbed my shirt. A tear fell out of my eye. It fell like a small drop of blood. So sad, yet it fell gracefully.  
  
What have I done? I ran out on the best friends I have ever had. I left them all only because one person saw me as human. He was as one too. He looked like he was not ashamed. Not in despair of his human appearance. How could I? I lost my love and my friends because he saw me human. All my life I have been teased and ridiculed for this rancid human night. I've always ran away. But I shouldn't this time.  
  
I stopped in my tracks and turned around. I began to run as fast as my weak human body could. Shoving my way through unused paths of forgotten shrubs, I grab a few medicinal herbs here and there, but never lowering my speed. A clearing had finally come up behind a few bushes. My face was lit with joy, and I shoved through the thick bushes that grew up over the sides. I ran into the clearing spotting the hot spring. I was close. I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath, and ran as fast as I could.  
  
In a split second, Neraku appeared in front of my, and I stopped merely inches from him. I backed up, and was too shocked to say anything. "Wha.What are you doing here? I thought I killed you." I panted. I put my hands on my knees as the sun began to peak over the horizon. Finally, my period of human is over. I began gasping for air, and coughed loudly. When I did so, blood came spilling from my mouth. Seconds later, Inuyasha came running through the bushes. He was back to half demon. He must have smelled my blood. I fell to my knees. I kept coughing and blood kept spilling out. Using most of my strength, I stood up.  
  
My whole body began to glow, and lost all control. I closed my eyes, and I began to lift off the ground. My arms spread, and I began to tremble. An awesome power was trying to make its way into my body. I allowed it in with no resistance. The force entered my body, and sent a jolt of pure energy coursing through my body. It felt so good to have the feeling of so much power. I was gently set back on the ground. I stood for a few seconds, and then fell.  
  
Inuyasha ran over, and picked up my upper body. He held me in his arms. He pulled me close and spoke with great concern. "Manami, Manami are you Okay? Say something. Please. No.you can't die yet! Do something! Anything to let me know you're still alive!" he screamed. From the background I could hear Neraku chuckle a bit. I tried to move, but I couldn't. Something was controlling me.  
  
My mind was trapped. My body moved without my command. My body shoved Inuyasha away, and stood up. It walked over to Neraku, and turned so it was looking at Inuyasha. I tried to speak but nothing worked. I did all I could to free myself, but everything was futile. Something was speaking for me. "Inuyasha.I'm not quite myself right now. Perhaps it is nothing." The voice said. It sounded like me, just lifeless. I was powerless to gain control again. The voice spoke for me again. "Or maybe, it is something." It said. My body smirked and walked further toward Neraku. It put one hand on his shoulder.  
  
Neraku stood up, and put one arm around my shoulder. "She is mine now. A small creation, if you may." He said. "If you wish for her back, you must fight. Not me, but her. If you shall win, you can have her. But, if you shall loose, she will merciless kill you." He said. "If you do not accept this challenge, I will kill her and dispose of the lump of flesh she will become. Somehow I will find where that power came from. And I will hold it tight. No one will be able to defeat me then!" he said.  
  
I could hear Inuyasha, and he was so hurt. Angry and in pain. "You took her away, you turned her against me. You betray everyone you meet." He began. "But from this and one other occasion, you have hurt me to the point I can't take it." He continued. "But this alone has gone too far!" He finished with a scream. He drew his sward and it transformed. "Tetsuaiga!" he screamed. Something didn't smell right. Something changed. It was like two energy's have meet, and something has changed.  
  
The air changed. Before I knew it, I powerful blast of energy hit me. I screamed from the sensation of the skin burning off my bones. It began to hurt more and I screamed louder and reelected a large amount of energy. When the blast from his sward ended, the ball of energy surrounding me had shielded me from its blast. I was finally free from Neraku's grasp. I fell to the ground and looked around me for a quick second before I fainted.  
  
Before I fainted I could see no trace of Neraku. Did he get away? Or did it kill him? I don't know, but I was soon to find out.  
  
When I awoke. No one was around me. I opened my eyes and sat up. Miroku came running in soon after. "Manami, Manami! Guess what?" he said. He was so exited. For what I wonder. "The wind tunnel in my hand! It.it's gone!" He said as he took the rosary off his hand, and opened the flaps of his glove. I was surprised to see I didn't get sucked in. So it was true. Neraku had died from the Tetsuaiga's blast.  
  
I was protected. Something surrounded me, and that protected me. Neraku was finally dead. Inuyasha finally had all the jewel shards. He could do as he pleased with them. I stood up, and walked outside. Everyone was dancing around, and Inuyasha had the whole Shikon Jewel in his hand. I smiled at his childish behavior. I sat by the hut, and watched as everyone but Kagome had a few shots of Sakae. Kagome said she was under aged, so she had some juice instead. I had water. Juice was too sweet and Sakae was bitter.  
  
Inuyasha had about four or five shots. By that night he was acting like a drunken idiot. He stumbled every time he tried to walk, and slurred almost all his words. He held the jewel when he was sober again, it was late night and everyone was asleep.  
  
Miroku and Sango had fallen asleep at each others side, and Kagome and Shippo slept as they usually would. Kagome was in her bag, and Shippo was at her feet. Minoko had fallen asleep in corner, and Tsuki and Joey were lying as Miroku and Sango were. Tsuki was in front of him, and Joey had his arm around her waist. Minoko had her head on my lap, and I was smoothing her hair on the ground.  
  
Inuyasha and I were the only ones who were not asleep. I gently set Minoko's head on the ground, and stood up. I slightly stretched my arms and legs, and then walked over to Inuyasha. I sat beside him, and took the Shikon jewel from his hand. I set it in my bag, and looked around briefly. Where was Miuki? I suppose she left. I whispered as soft as I could. "Inuyasha. Forget about the jewel. It's not important. Just for this night, let it escape your mind." I said. "Would you mind at all if I put my head on your shoulder? I thought I'd ask since it might bother you." I finished.  
  
He nodded, and I lay my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I felt his head on top of mine. I slightly smiled, and my heart beat quickened. He put his hand around me, and held me close. I could not suppress the comfortable smile that grazed my lips. The smile left me as I drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
When I awoke, everyone was gone form the hut. Inuyasha had lain me down flat, and covered me with his Kimono. No one ever bothers to wake me up in the mornings. I stood up with his kimono over my head. I got angry and was about to go outside to see why they always leave me, when Kagome rushed in. She put her hands on her knees and bent over. She was gasping for air and trying to talk at the same time.  
  
When she finally caught her breath, she spoke, still in segments. "Manami.Inuyasha wants to see you." She panted, "Where is he?" I asked. "Hot spring" she said. I walked out, and made my way over to the hot springs. Everyone was crowded around Inuyasha. They all made me a path to Inuyasha.  
  
I suspiciously looked around. When I got to Inuyasha, I whispered in his ear. "Is this like a wedding or something? It's scaring me. Everyone's looking at me like something big is happening ." I said. Inuyasha was happily smiling. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and raised one eye brow. "What is happening?" I said.  
  
Without saying a word, he grabbed one of my hands, and began to pull me away. A couple of the other people began to follow us. Inuyasha turned and glared at them, then lifted me to his back. Without warning, he jumped in to the air. We were freefalling for a few seconds, and then he hit ground and ran.  
  
Me still on his back, I held tight to his shoulders. Again, without warning, he jumped into the air. When he landed, he tripped but caught his balance. I however, did not. I fell off face first in to the dirt. I think I ate a rock. I stood up rubbing my hurt back. Inuyasha quickly came up to me and spoke quickly. "Oops sorry about that." He said, and then lifted me to his back again.  
  
"Yeah, so am I" I mumbled. Puzzled by his desperate search for privacy, I grabbed his shoulders again. He jumped in the air again, giving me a whip lash, and landed in a tree.  
  
He let me down, and we both stood on a thick branch. On his wrist, was the bag I had put the jewel in the night before. He pulled the jewel from the bag, and looked up at me. "Manami, I have a few questions that may decide both of our fates. Listen carefully, and answer with the pure truth. Please, this is really important." He began. "How do you feel about me.I mean, would you do anything for me?" He continued. What was he talking about? He wouldn't have asked that unless he was expecting a certain response. I didn't know what to say. I would, but.I'm not ready to say it. My heart began to race, and my breathing increased as I sank deeper and deeper into this thought.  
  
"Well." I began. I wasn't sure if I should do this, but I have to be completely truthful. "I don't know if I should really do this, but.I love you." I said. That was the only way I could say everything in three words. Maybe he got my point. But if he didn't. "Is that all.I mean." he said. I interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. "No.I'm not just saying that. I really do love you. I feel.I feel that I could spend my life at your side. That we could do anything together. Work through anything. I would do anything to make you happy. I really could." I said. I could not believe that I just opened up so deeply with him. I didn't expect to do that. "But I'm pretty sure the feeling isn't mutual. That was the dumbest thing I could have ever done. I'm sorry for the inconvenience" I said.  
  
I bowed my head in grief, and was about to jump from the tree. I planned on never returning. Before I did, he grabbed my arm stopping me form doing it. I turned my head, and he spoke so softly. "You were wrong. The feeling is mutual.there was no inconvenience at all." He said. "Now, I have one more question." He said as he held up the Shikon Jewel.  
  
"We only have three choices." He began. "Either one of us uses the Jewel to become a full fledged demon. Or we both can become human. Or, we could remain as we are, and leave the jewel to Kagome's protection. I'm leaving this fully up to you." He said. He was leaving such a life deciding decision fully on my shoulders. If one of us became full demon, that one person would loose all sense of emotion, and forget about any love we could have had toward each other. But if we become human, we will be completely defenseless. But also if we became human, we could love each other for all of out lives.  
  
I looked at him, not sure of the decision I have come up with. "I want.both of us to become human." He was so shocked at my odd answer. He let it pass quickly and thought the same thing I did. He smiled, and put one arm around my shoulder. We both jumped down from the tree, and landed on the ground. He put the jewel back in the bag, then the bag around his wrist. I got back on his back, and we quickly and safely made it back to the hut.  
  
We told the others our decision, and they were just as shocked as Inuyasha was. However, it took them longer to let it pass than it took him.  
  
Inuyasha took the jewel from the bag, and we both held it with two fingers. We had to channel all of our thoughts to becoming human in order for this to work. Kagome had used her power to force the jewel to grant our wishes.  
  
Before I knew it, Inuyasha and I had lifted off the ground. We could still pay no attention to anything around us until the process was complete. Seconds later, I fainted.  
  
When I awoke, I was laying down in the hut. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. No claws and no fangs. It had worked for me! I turned my gaze to the unconscious body beside me. It was Inuyasha. It worked for him as well! It was complete. We were both human! He awoke, and smiled gently. He had no reason to hide his emotions.  
  
Everyone was gathered outside, and when we walked outside, everyone began to cheer. I warmly smiled, and looked up slightly at Inuyasha. He looked like he was happy, but not. I could tell he was somehow displeased, I kept smiling though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ WHOO-HOO!!!!! CLIMAX! I have an over active imagination. But, I already told you that. And, I don't care is the jewel could do that or not, I like it that way!!! ~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
CHAPTER~6- Full Moon  
  
That night, when everyone else was asleep, I was lying down, looking asleep, but I really could not sleep. Inuyasha walked outside. I silently got up, and followed.  
  
Outside was the largest full moon I had ever seen. It had a slight bluish tint to it. I looked at it, and walked up behind Inuyasha. I put one hand on his shoulder, and he put a hand on mine.  
  
The wind began to pick up, and all of my hearing and smelling began to improve drastically. I closed my eyes because of the new loudness I was not used to. When I opened them, Inuyasha's hair was silver again. I put my hands on top of my head. I had cat ears again. What happened? How did we get like this again?  
  
Inuyasha looked at me. He didn't even care. He just smiled. His smile was so comforting. I smiled back despite my confusion, and he put one arm around me. I smiled warmly, and leaned into him slightly. We sat down and leaned against a tree.  
  
The wind began to pick up again, and it was getting colder. I began to slightly shiver, and he put his Kimono top around me. I leaned into him again. He looked down at me, and I looked up. "Your lips are blue. Are you cold?" He asked with a warming smile on his face. I only smiled, and then looked back to the moon. He put his other arm around me, and I looked at him.  
  
(( TO BE CONTINUED)) 


End file.
